nanohafightfandomcom-20200214-history
Item List
Basic Items Health Potion *'Cost: ' **''Heals 500 HP instantly.'' **'Charges: '''1 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Stock:' Unlimited **'Hotkey:' W **'Restock Time:' None **Stacks up to 99 Mana Potion *'Cost: ' **Restores 450 mana instantly.'' **'Charges: '''1 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Stock:' Unlimited **'Hotkey:' E **'Restock Time:' None **Stacks up to 99 Vampiric Potion *'Cost: ' **Grants +50 damage and 15% lifesteal for 10 seconds.'' **'Charges: '''1 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' Unlimited **'Hotkey:' R **'Restock Time:' None **Stacks up to ? Potion of Invisibility *'Cost:' **Grants 8 seconds invisibility.'' **'Charges: '''1 **'Cooldown:' 55 seconds **'Stock:' ? **'Hotkey:' T **'Restock Time:' 300 seconds **Stacks up to ? Regeneration Potion *'Cost:' **Heals 700 Hp and Mana over 15 seconds. Non-combat consumable.'' **'Charges: '''1 **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Stock:' Unlimited **'Hotkey:' S **'Restock Time:' None **Stacks up to 99 Cape of Sonic Escape *'Cost:' **Instantly teleports the user to the targeted location within 750 range.'' **'Charges:' Unlimited **'Cooldown:' 21 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' D **'Restock Time:' 10 seconds **'Note: '''All players have one from start. Anti Magic Shield *'Cost:' **Protects the user from spells for 3 seconds.'' **'Charges:' Unlimited **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' F **'Restock Time:' 10 seconds **'Note: '''All players have one from start. Dust of Appearance *'Cost: 150 **Reveals invisible units and cameras within 800 range for 10 seconds. ''' **'Charges:' 1 **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' G **'Restock Time:' 25 seconds Hidden Camera *'Cost: '''1200 **Plants a camera which provides 1000 range sight and can see invisible units. '' **''Charges:'' '1 **'Duration: 450 seconds **'Cooldown:' 17 seconds **'Stock:' 3 **'Hotkey:' X **'Restock Time:' 300 seconds AMF *'Cost: ' **''Creates a 600 AoE field which removes buffs from all units in it after 1 second''. ''' **Charges: 1 **'''Duration: ? seconds **'Cooldown:' 37 seconds **'Stock:' 1 **'Hotkey:' C **'Restock Time:' 20 seconds Cartridge Reload *'Cost: '''1 stat point **Adds 1 cartridge. Reinforce will recieve a dark page instead. '' **'Stock:' Unlimited **'Hotkey:' V **'Restock Time:' None Cardcaptor store Attack Card *'Cost: '''300 **Throws a rock at the target doing 100 damage and stunning them for 1 second.'' ' **'Charge: '1 **'Cooldown: '12 seconds **'Stock: 'Unlimited **'Hotkey: 'W **'Restock Time: 'None **Stacks up to 99 Star Card *'Cost: 200 **''Increases move speed by 20% for 9 seconds.'' ** Charge: '1 **'Cooldown: '3 seconds **'Stock: 'Unlimited **'Hotkey: 'E **'Restock Time: None **Stacks up to 99 Defense Card *'Cost:' **''Adds 30 armor for 9 seconds'' ** Charge: '1 **'Cooldown: '26 seconds **'Stock: 'Unlimited **'Hotkey: R **'Restock Time: '''None **Stacks up to 99 Orange's Grudge-Dwelling Berry *'Cost: 2000 **After a short delay summons orange that deals 300 damage and purges target for 2.5 seconds. ' **'Charge: 1 **'Cooldown: '''65 seconds **'Stock: '1 **'Hotkey: 'S **'Restock Time: '300 seconds Relic *'Cost: 6000 **''Restores 3000 HP and Mana instantly.'' ** Charge: '1 **'Cooldown: '60 seconds **'Stock: '1 **'Hotkey: 'D **'Restock Time: 300 seconds Special Items Artificial Brain *'Source: 'Uno *''An artificial brain created by Uno, capable of enhancing the intelligence of it's holder by 30 points.'' Artificial Relic *'Source: '''Jail Scaglietti *Restores 1000 HP and Mana instantly.'' *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Future Diary *'Source: 'Yuno Gasai *''Randomly activates one of several possible effects'' *'Known Effects:' **+1000 maximum health for 15 seconds. **100% critical rate for ? seconds. **Pings random enemy hero on map. **-1000 health **-300 max health for ? seconds. **+50 armor for ? seconds. *'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Meat Bun *'Source: 'Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi *Restores 100 health instantly. *'Cooldown:' 0 seconds Category:Items Category:Basics